The present invention relates to power supply systems for automobile vehicle headlight discharge lamps.
It has recently been proposed to use a square-wave alternating current at a frequency in the order of 200 Hz to 1 kHz to power automobile vehicle headlight discharge lamps. Compared with direct current operation, alternating current operation considerably increases the service life of the lamp.